villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Newton (LittleBigPlanet 3)
Newton is one of the main antagonists of LittleBigPlanet 3. He is the son of Nana Pud and Captain Pud, and one of the inhabitants of Bunkum. Newton wished to make Bunkum the best place in the Imagisphere, and to complete his goals, he devised a plan to unleash the Titans and use their powers to complete his plan. He was voiced by Hugh Laurie. Appearance Newton appears to be in a shape of a Sackperson but has a lightbulb as a head and a bowler hat that appears to be an egg timer. He wears a purple velvet robe, a magenta undershirt, as well as black pants and black boots with cardboard soles. His eyes and mouth appear disembodied from his head and glow white and orange. When Newton was possessed by the Titans, Newton's eyes became purple. Story Newton appears after Sackboy or Sackgirl complete the Tutorial, calling the Narrator an old man and saying he will take it from here, he then presses some buttons, causing a thunderstorm to happen, before pressing a button that summons a wormhole, he then leaves to greet his new assistant. Newton greets Sackboy and tells him about Bunkum before telling him the tale of the Titans and the three heroes: OddSock, Toggle and Swoop. Newton then says that the tale foretells the return of the Titans, saying that tonight at Stitchem Manor, a Sackperson known as Nana Pud will release the Titans from their prison. However, Newton then comforts Sackboy by saying that is where they come in to stop Nana Pud and brings him to his airship. Newton gets Sackboy to enter his Super-Vertical Infiltration Station and they both go to Stitchem Manor, but Newton crashes the station and lets Sackboy goes alone with the excuse of "I've got eggs to boil.". Once Sackboy defeats Nana Pud's guardian, Newton arrives and Nana Pud reveals that Newton has tricked him. Nana Pud and Newton begin arguing about the Titans, Newton wanting to release them and use their creativity to make Bunkum the best place in the Imagisphere, while Nana Pud wants to keep them sealed away forever. Nana Pud then recites Captain Pud's strict rule to Newton: "Never, ever open the lid". However, Newton breaks the lid before she can even finish. Nana Pud and Sackboy watch in fear as Titan's power gives Newton the ability to levitate, Newton then attempts to call and control the Titans, ordering them to "make Bunkum, BUNKUM". However, the Titans, not willing to be controlled and not having a physical form to reek chaos and devour imagination, enter Newton's body and possess him, turning his eyes purple, giving him the ability to fly on his own, the ability to steal and devour imagination and a purple aura, the Titans then twist Newton's goals from helping Bunkum to destroying it. Newton, know know as Evil Newton, climbs flys out of the tin before absorbing all of Stitchem Manor's imagination and creativity before flying off, destroying the tin in a shockwave. A while after meeting OddSock and adding him to his team, Sackboy and OddSock head off to the Ziggurat. However, they meet Newton there as well, he then reveals his plan to become the greatest Creator in the Imagisphere by absorbing all of the creativity and imagination in Bunkum. He then absorbs all of the creativity in Manglewood. When Sackboy and OddSock rebel against the idea, Newton becomes sad of how his and Sackboy's friendship came to an end. Newton then releases the Green Titan from his body before escaping the scene, leaving the heroes to fight the powering-up Titan. When Sackboy and OddSock meet Papal Mache, he reveals Newton has arrived before they did and has stolen all of the creativity and imagination from the Ziggurat. Without the creativity and imagination, Papal Mache now keeps forgetting things. Shortly after meeting Toggle, the heroes, on their way to Bunkum Lagoon, find Newton absorbing even more of the Ziggurat's creativity. Newton then begins bragging of how the Creative Heart now belongs to him. He then mocks Toggle before bragging that the heroes cannot stop him now before he releases the Yellow Titan from his body. He then excuses the hero's before escaping the scene again, leaving the heroes to battle the powering-up Titan. Papal Mache tells the heroes to stop Newton before he can make a fortress that looks like his face, not knowing he has already done that. Once the heroes get to Bunkum Lagoon, they find Pinky, the queen of Bunkum Lagoon and the protector of the Creative Heart. However, she mentions Newton, saying she will smash his bulb head into millions of tiny pieces and trample on each one. On their way to Swoop, Newton arrives and blasts Sackboy off the platform. However, Swoop arrives and saves him. Newton, enraged, mocks Swoop by calling him "bird-brain" and tells him he will pay. Pinky and Swoop then lead Newton away from the other heroes before rejoining them after giving Newton the slip. The heroes chase Newton through his base manage to trap him between themselves. While Newton admits defeat, a vacuum-like machine appears above Sackboy before pulling him away from the group. Newton then enters another section of his base before threatening to vaporize Sackboy if the heroes do not back off. After Newton shuts the door and says his fortress is impregnable due to being designed by himself, the giant metal doors fall off, the heroes with confused expressions then enter Newton's fortress to save their friend. After the heroes free Sackboy, Newton appears and muses over the heartwarming moment before saying the heroes wall all fall here before releasing the Purple Titan from his body and passing out. Within his mind, Evil Newton, the remainder of the Titan's influence on Newton after all three have left, mocks Newton on how he is a nothing, a big embarrassment and how everything he makes turns into rubbish. After taking a couple of insults from Evil Newton, Newton finally stands up for himself, the positivity destroying Evil Newton. Newton then tries to insult Evil Newton again, not realizing he was already destroyed, he then muses how destroying Evil Newton was easier then he thought it would be before coming back to the light. Newton then wakes up, regaining control over his body and his eyes returned to normal, saying he feels weird, before looking up and seeing the powering-up Purple Titan, asking himself what he has done before escaping the shockwave the Purple Titan produced. He and the heroes look each other and smile, possibly forgiving Newton for his mistake. However, they all then look up in fear at the now completely powered-up Purple Titan, who has absorbed Newton's machines. However, Newton once again stands up for himself and yells at the Titan to go pick on someone its own size before saying to the heroes that the trick is to show no fear. The Titan, angered over Newton's rebellion, eats him, Newton says that he is a little bit afraid before falling into the Purple Titan's insides. Sackboy then finds Newton in a raft after detonating the bomb inside the Purple Titan, he then points out that the water is rising before saying that he is allergic to drowning. Newton and the heroes then escape the exploding fortress, which also releases the Creative Heart, he and the heroes then fall to their supposed doom. However, they are picked up by Newton's father: Captain Pud. Both are surprised to see each other. However, Captain Pud then gets angry at Newton for releasing the Titans, asking him what he said about them, Newton replies that he did not think it AP was a strict rule, but that only makes his father even more angry at him, Captain Pud then says that they will continue this at home before bringing Newton and the heroes back to Stitchem Manor, passing the Creative Heart on the way. At Stitchem Manor, Captain Pud has reinforced the locks to the Titans prison with chains, hoping that this time it will hold them, before apologizing for Newton's actions, Newton built a Dimensional Doorway for Sackboy to go back to Craftworld, OddSock, Toggle and Swoop joining him. Newton then tells the defeat of the Purple Titan to his parents. However, it is twisted to his perspective, and from what Nana Pud said, it is doubtful his parents believed him. Trivia *His laugh in the trailer is from the Negativitron. *A Newton is the name of a measurement tool used to measure units of force. With "Newton" being a scientific term, it is possible Newton's purpose in the game is to challenge the Imaginative nature of LittleBigPlanet with science. **It is also possible that he was named after the late Isaac Newton. *Unlike the Negativitron, he seems to be a very clumsy and lovable villain. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Multi-Beings Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Category:Magic Category:LittleBigPlanet Villains